


Demon of Light

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Trick or Treating, Tumblr: TheDeckerstarNetwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: After renegotiating their deal from Deceptive Little Parasite when Chloe forbade driving lessons, Lucifer finds himself accompanying Trixie and her friends trick-or-treating.





	Demon of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XWingAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingAce/gifts).

> This is my Like A Bat Out Of Hell exchange fic for xwingace, with the prompt "Jack Skellington". It is also a Dem Bones collection fic, with the prompts "Couples Costume" and "Trick-Or-Treating"
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Lucifer was beginning to regret allowing the spawn to alter what she wanted from their deal after the Detective vetoed driving lessons. If he had stuck to the initial deal, he wouldn’t be traipsing around after her and her friends, dressed in an ill-fitting pinstripe suit and skull mask, while she extorted sweets from strangers. The only consolation was that the Detective was also in costume, in a patchwork dress with stitches painted on her face.

He'd watched the film the night before, after the urchin had told him he was going to be dressed as Jack Skellington and he quite enjoyed his songs, so thought it would at least be tolerable. When he arrived at the Detective's apartment and saw the suit he was supposed to wear he nearly refused. The Detective and spawn were both already costumed, as Sally and Lock respectively, so he resolved to swallow his pride for one night, for their sake, and changed into the cheap, scratchy suit. The spawn's friends arrived not long after he had changed, dressed as Stock and Barrel to complete the trio, and they set off.

After almost an hour of following the spawns from door to door, he was beginning to get bored. All he and the Detective were required to do was follow them between houses and ensure they stayed safe, which was hardly a challenge amongst the crowds of other sticky children. As he scanned over their heads to see if they were anywhere near the end of their route (they weren't) he spotted a familiar face, and bent down to whisper in the Detective's ear.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Detective, but isn't that our main suspect in the Peterson case? The one who has mysteriously not been seen since the body was discovered, with his fingerprints all over the scene?" he discretely pointed in his direction, and she agreed after a glance. "Shall we collect him, then, before he has a chance to disappear again?"

"You go ahead, just don't hurt him. I'll ask Michelle to keep an eye on the kids before I join you." she replied, with a nod towards another parent, who he recognized as one of the other mums from the urchin's school. He began to stroll nonchalantly towards the suspect, and followed him away from the streets. He began to hum a song from the film as the suspect started to glance over his shoulder at him, walking faster before he ducked into an alley.

As Lucifer followed him in, he continued to hum, watching him panic as he realized the alley was a dead end. Lucifer began to sing, putting words to the melody he was humming, as he stalked towards the man, letting his eyes flash behind the mask to punctuate his words as the suspect cowered away from him.

"_I'm a master of fright! and a demon of light!_  
_And I'll scare you right out of your pants…_"

Before he could sing any more, the Detective appeared beside him.

"LAPD! Steve Green, you're under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Jacob Peterson." she called, as she walked towards him and continued to recite his Miranda Rights as she snapped her cuffs around his wrists. She led him out of the alley and kept her hand firmly on his shoulder as they waited on the main street for the unis to come and take him back to the station.

"That was much more exciting than following the urchins around all evening, Detective." Lucifer said as the unis loaded Mr Green into the back of a cruiser "I suppose we have to go interrogate him now, and I'll have to get out of this costume."

"Nope, he can wait till morning. You have a deal to fulfill. The kids have a quarter of the neighborhood left to do, and then Trixie wants to watch Nightmare Before Christmas."

Lucifer sighed in mock indignation before offering her his arm. "Very well, Detective. Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
